Operation: Sunnydale
by JA Baker
Summary: Hearing that the Hellmouth is about to be opened, the B.P.R.D. mobilises to stop it, assisted by a very old hunter of evil from Rome… Buffy-Hellboy movie-Van Helsing-others mentioned


**Operation: Sunnydale**

"So what is a Hellmouth?" Myers asked for the tenth time since the B.P.R.D. jet had left New Jersey, heading west.

"It's a Mouth to Hell John." Hellboy had his head stuck in a comic, "Ask Abe; he's done some research. Or that guy who got sent over from Rome. What's his name, Helsing?"

"It's Van Helsing, Gabriel Van Helsing." A deep voice preceded a talk, darkly dressed man who made his way back to his seat from the small galley, "And a Hellmouth is, as he said, a Mouth to Hell: there are week spots that allow things to pass between realities. To be precise; ours and the one we call 'Hell'. There are several dozen known to exist, spread across the world, but like Volcano's, they're never all active at the same time. In fact, only one is meant to be active at any one time."

"Apart from the time Hitler used the spear of Longinus to open one in Berlin, 1945." Abe Sapien pointed out, still trying to complete his Rubix cube.

"Yeah, about that." Van Helsing looked round, "I've been told to remind you that has still not been returned. I admit, had I not been chasing around the Mediterranean with Dr. Jones looking for the Ark of the Covenant instead of being on guard in Rome, he never would have gotten hold of it in the first place."

"Had you recovered the Ark, this wouldn't be a problem." Abe shook his head.

"The plan was never to recover the Ark." Van Helsing smiled, "Just to stop the Nazi's getting hold of it. In that respect, we succeeded."

"Has anyone ever successfully opened a Hellmouth?" Myers asked, feeling way out of his depth, "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Only twice in recorded history has anyone ever come even close to opening a Hellmouth." Van Helsing looked pale, "This first destroyed the continent of Atlantis, whipping it off the map."

"And the second?" Hellboy asked.

"7:17 am, 30th of June 1908, Tunguska region of Siberia." Van Helsing sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, "I managed to close that one before it was fully opened."

"1908?" Myers looked confused, "Just how old are you Mr. Van Helsing?"

"Gabe's old." Hellboy laughed, "He's the one who taught the Torch of Liberty to shoot."

"It's Gabriel, not 'Gabe'." Van Helsing looked angry, "I don't know exactly how old I am: I lost my memory a little over 100-years ago. I have flashes from before, but nothing definite."

"Yeah, well, I think we got enough people to do this." Hellboy smiled, lighting a cigar, "Word is there's not one, but TWO Vampire Slayers in Sunnydale, along with the most powerful witch in the western hemisphere."

"Could have used Croft, but she's busy with something else." Van Helsing shrugged, "Hell, everyone's busy these days: when did the world get so busy for people like us?"

"You know Lady Croft?" Abe asked, "She's recovered artifacts for the Bureau a few times."

"Yeah, I know Lara: knew her father, back when he was alive." Van Helsing tipped his hat down over his eyes, "Wake me when we reach California."

* * *

"That's one hell of a big hole in the ground." Hellboy looked down into the crater that was formally the town of Sunnydale, and spat out the end of his cigar, "Any idea what happened?"

"Someone closed the Hellmouth before it could be opened fully." Van Helsing looked into the hole, "You said there was a powerful witch here? Wouldn't be Willow Rosenberg would it?"

"Yes." Abe nodded, "Have you heard of her?"

"You could say that." Van Helsing kicked a rock into the crater and watched it fall, "She raised a few heads a year or so back when she raised someone from the dead: Rome was, understandably, a little worried about that."

"Yes, but the woman she raised was one of the Vampire Slayers." Abe looked confused, "Why should that worry them?"

"You mean 'why should holy mother church be worried that someone other than God himself was able to bring someone back from the dead?'" Liz Sherman grinned, "Think about it."

"Oh." Abe nodded, "I see what you mean."

"So what are we going to do?" Myers asked, feeling like a fifth wheel.

"I suggest you get Abe and H.B. out of here before reports start arriving: this has got 'National Enquire' written all over it." Van Helsing suggested, "I know a few people in L.A. and San Francisco who may be able to shed some light on this. I'll look them up and let you know what I find."

"One of these days I'm going to get a look at your phonebook." Hellboy smiled, "Ok ramblers; let's get rambling." He turned away and headed back to the truck, "I need to get home and feed my cats…"

**The End**


End file.
